Calamity
by tmntyyh
Summary: An accident leads to a full-on investigation into Cloud's life. Is he starting to lose his mind? Reno believes so, but he cannot seem to leave Cloud alone. ...If only Cloud would let him be close. Warnings are inside.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Calamity

Summary: An accident leads to a full-on investigation into Cloud's life. Is he starting to lose his mind? Reno believes so, but he cannot seem to leave Cloud alone. ...If only Cloud would let him be close. Warnings are inside.

Warnings: Grammar, spelling, gore, yaoi, swearing, darkness...

Note: This is teaser. Other chapters will be longer.

XXXXX

Bloodied teeth clenched together as a soft hiss escaped his throat. Blond hair matted to his skull as the rain relentlessly pounded against his skull, blue eyes clouded from the pain as they looked across the wreckage that littered the street. Cars and people lined the area in disheveled heaps as blood mixed with water.

"Hey, you okay, yo?" A familiar voice called out as a thin figure knelt beside him. Attempting to respond, the blonde opened his mouth; a gasping groan leaving the blood-coated lips as the redheaded Turk winced. "Shit, you're fucked up, yo..." Flipping his phone open, the other man stood up, quickly rattling off jumbled words as the blue orbs looked off to the side, focusing on a man that slowly seemed to be walking away from the scene of the accident, pausing before looking directly at the blonde with piercing green eyes.

"S..." Cloud hissed, trying to move as the man smirked at him.

"Woah! You can't move, yo! Jeez, even with a car on you, you think you can take on the world," Reno muttered as he looked at Rude while wringing the water from his ponytail. "Soldiers are some kind of fucked up group, ain't they?"

"The paramedics should be here soon," Rude said with a shrug. Looking down at the pinned blonde, he wiped the water from his sunglasses. "I think he's losing too much blood."

"Shit, well that sucks for him, yo. Got any materia on you, partner?"

"Se..." Cloud murmured as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Hey! You can't sleep now! Teef would skin us all if you died. ...Damn, I need a cigarette. Spot me one, Baldy?"

"It's raining..."

"So?"

Shrugging, the Turk pulled a package of blank cigarettes out and handed them to the lanky Turk, eyes roaming around the sobbing people as sirens drew close. "Get anyone to tell you what happened?"

"Yeah," Reno said as he tried to light the sagging cigarette through the downpour. "Woman down the street said she saw Chocobo-Head spin out and crash. Kids behind him then ran the guy over. I'm chalking it all up to rain. Who the fuck drives a motorcycle in the rain anyway?"

"...How did a car land on him, then?"

"Damned if I know. Want to share that information with us, Spike?"

"S-Seph..."

"What's he saying?"

"...I think he's trying to say Sephiroth, yo..."

XXXXX

Review and let me know whether I should add more. No reviews and my deletion policy will be used.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Calamity

Summary: An accident leads to a full-on investigation into Cloud's life. Is he starting to lose his mind? Reno believes so, but he cannot seem to leave Cloud alone. ...If only Cloud would let him be close. Warnings are inside.

Warnings: Grammar, spelling, gore, yaoi, swearing, darkness...

XXXXX

"The President's not going to like to hear that," Rude said as he watched Reno nudge Cloud's arm with his boot, the redhead shrugging as the poorly sagging cigarette remained clamped between his teeth.

"Ain't like I'm the one who's gonna have ta tell him, yo. Hey, no sleeping!" Grumbling to himself, the redheaded Turk looked over as the ambulances and tow trucks pulled up. "Fina-fucking-lly! Hey!" he gaped with wide eyes as he watched the medical workers head towards the other people farther away. "Woah, woah, woah! Get back here! Don't you see the idiot-"

"...Savior of the planet, some would say," Rude cut in.

"Yeah, yeah! Lyin' under a fucking car? Where the fuck are you going, yo?"

"Sir," a large man said as he looked at Reno. "We cannot help him until the car is lifted off of him."

"Fucking useless!" Reno hissed before looking down at the drowsy blonde. "Hang in there, Chocobo-Head." Turning to look at his partner as the rain continued to pound on his head, bangs plastered to his face, "I need a damn vacation."

"...Join the club," Rude muttered while Cloud struggled to focus.

Turning his head, the pinned blonde turned to look up that the dark sky; clouds loomed overhead as the cold water pattered against his numb body. Lightening arced across the sky as the gray colors began to blend, sound muffling as the edges of his vision blurred black; sky growing darker and smaller in his sight.

"Can chocobos drown if they look up at the sky when it's raining?" Reno asked as he raised an eyebrow at the blank blonde. "They're stupid birds, you know. Saw one run into a fence once, yo." Rude shrugged as they stood alongside the wounded hero. "You know what's a stupid word? Malaise." The lanky man grinned at his partner's raised eyebrow. "Sounds dirty and kinky, huh? Thought so, too. Tseng said it ain't."

"I'm surprised you knew such a word," Rude muttered as he chuckled.

"Brought a chick home last night. Said my place was malaise."

"...It is."

"Fuck you, yo."

"Maybe you should have Tseng decorate your apartment..."

"Dude, what the fuck?"

"Elena said he has a good sense of style when it comes to decorations."

"Gay. How would she know what his place is like?" A slow smirk spread across his face. "That little whore! She got laid!"

"...He passed out."

"Huh? Oh, shit!" Reno hissed as he nudged Cloud, frowning when the blonde's head lolled, but his eyes remained closed, body lax. "Fuck." Shrugging, the Turk kicked the car, jerking when the metal creaked slightly as a ragged groan came from the blonde. Blood seeped from between his clenched teeth. "He ain't looking good, yo."

"No shit," Rude muttered, pulling Reno back as a machine slowly moved closer, delicately cutting away part of the vehicle before lifting it so the medics could pull Cloud out before taking him to the ambulance.

"Think we should go check in with the boss?" Reno muttered as he flicked the bangs out of his eyes.

"Sure."

XXXXX

Cloud groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, looking around to see a white ceiling over his head, body throbbing with pain as his dazed blue eyes slowly looked about. Azure orbs widened at the sight of feline green irises peering into his own.

"Hello, Cloud," the deep voice purred as a smirk unfurled across his lips. "It has been a while, hasn't it?" His smirk grew as he gripped Cloud's arms when he suddenly thrashed, pinning the blonde down to the hospital bed. "Mm, I'd tell you not to scream, but that is a moot point with the breathing tube down your throat." Leaning down he murmured darkly in the tense blonde's ear, "Wake up, yo."

Blue eyes snapped open, coming face to face with aquamarine eyes. "Finally! Thought ya were tryin' ta kill me in yer sleep, yo," Reno huffed before sitting down in a chair beside the bed. "Bad dream, huh? Mind if I smoke here?" Grinning at the Cloud's lack of reply, he lit his cigarette, moaning lewdly as he took a drag. "Much better now that I ain't stuck in that freezing rain."

The Turk leaned back in the chair as he propped his wet, muddy boots onto the bed. "You sure made one fuck of a mess out there, you know. Going to take us forever to figure out what really happened. Boss ain't happy. You can't just go around saying you say Sephiroth, you know..."

Shrugging at the silence, he continued to speak over the sounds of the machines that Cloud was hooked up to were making. "Fucked yourself up pretty bad; broken bones, missing skin, damn near shattered your skull, yo! Don't give me that look. Those baby blues of yours won't get you out of this mess."

Blowing out a mouthful of smoke, the thin redhead sighed. "Luckily, you got the media on your side. Everyone's worried that our favorite chocobo isn't going to make a full recovery. Kids everywhere been writin' you 'get well' cards for the past couple of days. Turks don't get none of that shit when we end up in here, yo. You even got a room to yourself and nurses fighting to treat you! You got the good life. Oh, doctor said that you can use that pen and paper to write." He grinned as he pointed them out to the blonde. "Hope you don't mind, I used them for some dirty drawings earlier. What do you think, yo?"

He watched as Cloud slowly scrawled something down.

'Go away.'

"Oh, that's just cold, yo. You need me here to keep you company."

'You can't draw.'

"You break my heart, sweetheart. Born artist, I am! Ain't even been to a school!"

'It shows.'

"Fuck you. Here I am being nice to you and you insult me! Might hurt my feelings, yo."

'Go away.'

"Keep sayin' it and I might actually think that you mean it. Besides, we got to talk. What made you wipe out like that? Seen you drive before; never heard of you crashing then getting run over. No one saw what started it but you. So, spill."

Getting just a weak glare from the blonde, Reno grinned. "Fine, I ain't leaving your side until I get an answer. Not like you can make me leave, either. You're stuck here for the next month or so."

He paused as Cloud scribbled one word, 'Mako.'

"Fine, but I can pester you for a week!"

The blonde closed his eyes as Reno continued to ramble, mind drifting off as he thought about what lead to him getting in the accident. They were going to be celebrating Cloud's birthday in a few months and Tifa was constantly bothering him with what details he wanted for the party and would not take it when he said that he did not want a party.

He left to go get her the decorating samples that she wanted before he could lock himself in a room with Denzel and Marlene. Reading them stories and telling them about some adventures beat out deciding whether he liked taupe, mauve, or glaucous.

Cloud was not positive, but he sure thought the last one sounded like a disease.

As he was heading back, he remembered seeing a figure dart in front of Fenrir. Swerving to miss the flash of black and silver, his front tire skidded over the wet pavement, causing him to flip over his bike and suddenly the air left his lungs.

Unable to breathe, he blacked out. He remembered hearing soft chuckling and fire in the background.

"I told you that I will never be just a memory..."

'Sephiroth.' Cloud scrawled, tossing the pad of paper at the redhead when he wasn't paying attention.

"Ow! What was that for, yo?" Reno pouted as he looked at the pad of paper. "Fuck. Tell me that you were driving drunk...or high!" Grumbling at the lack of response, the Turk handed him the pad of paper.

'No.'

"Stoned out of your mind?"

'No.'

"Blissed out from some wild pussy?"

'No!'

"Wild ass?"

'Go away.'

"Aww, come on, yo. You can tell me. Promise not to tell anyone! Scout's honor!" Reno said with a devious grin that screamed of otherwise.

'Go. Away.'

"You suck the fun out of life," the redhead said, smirking widely. "Is that the only thing you suck, yo? Ow! Just for that, I'm not giving you the paper back!"

XXXXX

Reply if you want more.

**samiekins17**: Really? I usually suck at those.

**reloudypie**: ...I make no promises.

**Caerbear**: Err, not that far?

**Aeriths-Rain**: Probably not as soon as I should. My muse is dying.

**vampirexgothxgirl**: Thanks.


End file.
